Homework
by Fantasy fan XD
Summary: A short but sweet encounter between our favorite 10 year old sensei and his cutest violet haired student.


Hello, this is my first fan fiction so I apologize in advance for any mistakes with my grammar, format, characters acting out of character, and any other mistake it's possible for me to make. Sorry. This is a Negi X Nodoka fan fiction for the series Mahou Sensei Negima. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope you'll review it. Please?

**Homework**

On the wall of the dorm a clock ticked away steadily, completely unnoticed by the room's current occupant, a violet haired girl sitting on the short couch. Open on the table in front of her sat an English textbook and Japanese to English dictionary. She was working diligently with a look of determination on her soft features. She was Miyazaki Nodoka and she was focused.

She was working for a prize.

The prize wasn't anything big or fancy. It wasn't expensive of particularly rare, but it was something she valued above anything else. She was working to see _his_ smile. For that she was willing to brave anything, even her English homework with all its endless tenses and needless exceptions.

She let out a content sigh as she allowed her mind to wander to that special smile which she was working for. The approval and joy clear on his lips and sparkling in his eyes behind their spectacles. Just the thought of it was enough to bring a faint blush to her cheeks and make her knees feel weak. She let out another sigh before returning to her work with a renewed determination. Just a few minutes later as she wrote down the last sentence a faint click from the door caught her attention.

She looked up with a smile preparing to greet one of her roommates Yue or Haruna. Instead her eyes met the very object of her affection, _Negi Springfield._ The hello she had intended turned into a small squeak in her throat.

She noticed his disheveled hair and clothes. In his arms was a large stack of books (a stack which rivaled the ones she took home for her library exploration club activities) and his eyes were closed. He looked absolutely exhausted. Nodoka's embarrassment faded as she took in his appearance, and reflected on what his life must be like. As a ten year old boy you would expect his days to be filled with elementary school and playing games. Instead he woke up early, did his best to control a rowdy group of teenage girls both older and taller (albeit less mature) than him, then he went to work grading papers and preparing the next day's lesson plan. Not to mention his training in both magic and martial arts.

It was no wonder he was so tired.

Nodoka realized he must have wandered into her room by mistake. After, all his own room was just next door.

Nodoka opened her mouth to inform Negi of his mistake as he dropped the large pile of work onto the table next to her work. However, before she had a chance to actually say anything he flopped onto his back onto the couch. Ordinarily this might not have been a problem except the small size of the couch left Negi's head nowhere to go except straight into Nodoka's lap.

The instant his long mess of red hair hit her skirt she let out a loud squeal and began looking around the room nervously as if expecting Haruna or Asakura to leap out. When she had assured herself that she was really alone she glanced down at the boy snoozing down contently on her lap. Her face was flushed bright red, her heart was racing in her chest, and the weakness in her knees was back stronger than before. For a moment all she could do was stare down into that face.

She couldn't help but notice how cute he was. Everyone in the class had noticed (and at least one class at the high school). She saw how soft and smooth his young skin was. His small round spectacles where crooked on his nose. Nodoka couldn't help but giggle at how cute the scene was. Without thinking she reached down and straightened the glasses on his face.

That was when Negi's eyes fluttered half open. Suddenly Nodoka realized where she was and what she had just done. The color returned to her face and she found herself unable to say anything to justify herself, so she waited until he spoke.

He didn't seem to realize where he was or what he was doing. After a moment he said, "You look beautiful Nodoka," in a sleepy voice which accentuated his British accent. Then he closed his eyes and snuggled just a little closer to her. The blush slowly faded from her cheeks as her mind went completely blank. Then she felt excitement well up in her chest. Suddenly Negis words were repeating themselves in her mind over and over again. With a joyful haze filling her head she allowed herself to drift into a peaceful sleep, enjoying the closeness of her professor. Her homework lay forgotten.

…

The next morning she awoke to find herself alone. In a brief moment of panic she stood up and looked around her room searching for her professor. At first she felt a pang of sorrow, and then she was struck by a sudden (and embarrassing) realization. It had all been a dream… She shouldn't have been too surprised; she had been having lots of dreams about Negi since he had arrived. But this one had felt so _real._

Then she looked at the clock and felt embarrassment turn to panic as she realized she had slept in.

She rushed through her morning ritual and still managed to make it to the classroom before the teacher. When he finally did arrive (one minute before the bell followed closely by an irate looking Asuna and a giggling Konoka) Nodoka led the class in the standard ritual of standing and bowing.

Then Negi began the day's lesson. "Alright everyone," he chirped in his accented Japanese, "get out yesterdays homework and open your books to page…" but Nodoka missed the rest of his instructions. She felt her stomach drop. She didn't have her homework; in her morning rush she must have left it on the table in her dorm. The image of Negi giving her a disappointed look (remarkably similar to the look he was currently giving Asuna) brought a tear to her eyes.

_How could I have forgotten it? _She asked herself.

She closed her eyes when she noticed Negi approaching her desk. For a moment all she heard was a rustle of papers, and then she heard Negi clearing his throat. She looked up to see him avoiding her gaze, a faint blush staining his cheeks. Then she noticed he was holding something out to her. After a moment of confusion she noticed is was her paper, already graded (top marks of course). She looked at the professor bewilderment clear on her face.

Negi noticed her confusion and quickly explained, "I collected it last night… after I… uh… well…" his voice growing quieter as his blush became brighter. Then a wide smile crossed his flushed features and ignoring the stares of the entire class he said, "Thank you!" with a strong, happy voice. Then he turned to the rest of the class and continued collecting their work. Nodoka stared after him as he continued on. She wondered if she had seen, just maybe, something more in his smile than appreciation for well done homework. Then she turned back to her paper.

After a moment of blank staring her face went bright red as she realized the greater implications.

Last night had really happened.

Then she heard Negi's voice in her head" _"You look beautiful Nodoka."_

Then she felt a smile pull at her lips.

…

If you enjoyed this (or even if you didn't) reviews are very much appreciated. Arigato Gozaimasu!


End file.
